wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jackson's Chameleon
Often times, RainWings wear their emotions on their sleeves and never hide how they're feeling. They're vibrant and living for pleasure, even if other tribes may frown upon their carefree behavior, but RainWings turn their heads and ignore that cynical, skeptic behavior. Jackson may not admit it, but he doesn't turn his head from the cynics. He hides his judgmental thoughts under a veil of apathy and self-control over his scales. His self-consciousness about what others think keeps his scales blank. He hides his thoughts with layers of aloofness until he's not sure what he really stands for in the first place. Jackson belongs to Enigma. Don't use any content on this page without my permission. Jackson is revamped from one of my first WoF characters, so he's very important to me! :Appearance Though most dragons have the idea that RainWings are serpentine and lithe, Jackson nicely defies these expectations and takes more after the more reasonable animal while thinking about RainWings: chameleons. He's more weighted, with a significantly chubby build, a clunky, curled tail, and thick, chameleon toed talons. His face is "crowned" with tougher scales and feathers that also run down his sides and either side of his arms. For multiple reasons, Jackson is thought to be related to dragons of Pantala. The most obvious of which are the forward facing horns, the covered "goggle" eyes, and, of course, his two extra arms. Jackson's scales are soft and flexible and rather than plated scales, there's slightly tougher scales that feathers grow from. His wings aren't large by any means, he's a better glider than flier like most of his tribe. His face is stout, with a short muzzle and generally blocky looking. His eye "goggles" are difficult to differentiate between if they're more Silkish or chameleonish. Unlike the vibrant tribe he's from, Jackson shows little colors. Often times he's a plain green with greyish white highlights and yellow hues to his feathers and wings. His emotions hardly show up on his scales, after years of suppressing them, though the best indicator of his mood are the subtle changes of colors to his feathers and softest scales that he can't quite seem to hide. (Infobox reference is uncolored!) :Personality While Jackson tries to hold his head up in a feigned sense of superiority around his peers and simultaneous aloofness, his emotions fluster under his stunted scales and often aren't revealed until he bursts. He wants to give the impression that he's above mundane problems and doesn't let things affect him, but especially as of late, his emotional barriers have been breaking. Jackson doesn't like to show things affecting him. He approaches everything and everyone with a lighthearted attitude, trying to seem above normal emotions and thinking he's mature as a result. Often times he tries to prove it (mostly to himself) by cracking self detrimental jokes, which often backfire in a multitude of ways. If anyone agrees, he'll start to think badly of himself, if anyone disagrees, he'll fluster and irritably try to argue, often resulting in him feeling bad about retorting a compliment. Jackson feeling unsure of himself is a common feeling. He feels threatened when the persona he made up for himself is questioned, because without it, he doesn't know who he is. He's assumed his role for so long, he doesn't know what he has without it, if he even has a personality beyond it. Even if he were to feel comfortable in his own scales again, to stop suppressing his feelings for the sake of everyone else and "status", recovery would take a while. He thinks its just easier to stay the same, if a bit unhappy. Regardless of what he can say about his confidence and emotions, he deeply cares about his friends. He never wants to seem dependent on them or burden them with his own worries and stressors, but he'll be ready, if not hesitant, to stick his neck out to protect those he loves. To him, his friends are everything and, in a more unhealthy way, what makes him valuable. :Talents Similar to his heritage, Jackson is quite a climber, not just navigating tree branches and getting around in wonderful balance above the rainforest floor, but he also had the skills to navigate terrible terrain. He may not have hooked claws, but he's generally a rather strong dragonet for his age, giving him an advantage when it comes to lifting himself up and not relying on just having a good clawhold to get himself where he needs to go. Often times, he offers to carry everything for his companions, both in an altruistic manner and his own stance to be useful in someway. Jackson hardly flies and he doubts he would even be able to for long periods of time. His wings, while having both flying and gliding capabilities, don't work well his his bulky build, and most of his flights are brisk descents. He's unsure if he has proper RainWing venom, but if he does, he can't shoot it from his teeth manually. Though he's never bitten anything to find out for sure, he keeps the idea in his mind as a threat if he ever gets in a jam. Unlike RainWings, however, Jackson has little to no control over his scales' color. After years of suppressing and detaching himself from his emotions, trying to hide them and ignore them in the first place, his scales have essentially become numb to shifting with the colors that they're meant to be by emotion. Subtle changes can occur, at least in tints or tones, near his feathers and soft scales, like his talon pads. He could change his scales on his own, but similarly to the act of RainWings shifting their scales to be "invisible," trying to do this can be incredibly taxing and exhausting on him, it's easier for him to just pretend it's not a problem. :History When Jackson was a dragonet, he was much more outgoing! He was more open, excited, and hopeful in the world! He was raised similarly to most RainWings at the time, for example, under Queen Glory's rule, he knew his parents. He didn't live in the main RainWing village, but often played in the sprouting civilizations close to Queen Glory's main palace school and the NightWing village, Paradise. Jackson had gone to Queen Glory's school, feeling much more comfortable with himself and his personality, and even attracting a few friends! He was happy with them, showing vibrant colors and laughing along with every dumb joke and silly antic they pulled. At the time, everyone had made him feel comfortable with showing how he felt. It was okay for him to feel sad or happy or a little unsure at times, because they were willing to support him. Though, things started shifting when they introduced another friend in the group. While Shade and Beam and Moon were more open to letting them in, if not hesitant, Jackson noticed some habits they seemed to have that the others hadn't quite picked up on. And he doesn't think they ever picked up on them. The RainWing, who had grown up north, in the Mud Kingdom, and didn't quite have many friends, seemed timid and closed off at first. But after a while it appeared that they were breaking out of their shell around everyone you practically wouldn't want to know. Jackson, however, was an outlier who they had latched onto, pulling him away from their friends and getting them stuck with dragonets that didn't make him feel happy with himself. Though he was expected to feel grateful, these were supposedly the popular dragonets! Beloved by adults, but dragonets only saw what they were like when they were "goofing around." Jackson started feeling as though he was wrong for feeling bad emotions and sometimes he was even embarrassed by the other dragonets for feeling bad emotions, not being taken seriously, made jokes, and generally had his interests dumped on and ignored. And every moment he didn't like what was going on, the further he thought he was from being friends with his original ones again. The more he wished he could be their friend again, the worse he felt about wanting to leave these dragonets. Eventually, the RainWing who had pulled and kept him in the group had moved again, and it seemed that the popular dragonets lost interest in Jackson, not having a reason to feel obligated to hang out with him of all people. He wanted to take a breath of relief, feel allowed to accept himself again!!! But when he looked again, it seemed that his old friends had lost interest too. It appeared Moonbow stopped playing with Shade and Beam and Jackson assumed they just ended up with much better friends somehow. He didn't feel comfortable reaching out again. In fact, his nerves made him feel incapable of reaching out again. Jackson stopped trying to interact with other dragonets. He didn't think he was significant enough after those events to truly be cared about, so he tried to become as least of a bother as he could. He tried to turn himself into a new dragon, someone who was above a couple silly friendships from school or the emotions of a RainWing who had moved here just to ruin Jackson's life and move away again. Jackson tried to become an apathetic dragonet, trying to neutralize relationships he had or cut them off altogether, before they could leave him. He stopped interacting with as many dragons as possible. He stunted his own scales in the process. Eventually, Jackson's parents, who he wasn't the closest with especially because Jackson's new outlook on life, but they still wanted to help him through these concerning times, had planned to move themselves, to Possibility. His grades dropping in school, he was lashing out easily at teachers and students, and eventually they noticed he was sneaking out of school altogether. He had dropped volunteer work long ago and had lied about it. They hoped if they put him in a new environment, he'd start doing a bit better socially! They hoped! They left with a group of NightWings, who were making the trip to visit their own family who had moved to the much less humid town. Incidentally, they traveled closely together, and ended up introducing their dragoents to one another, where Jackson had met Mindfreer. Mindfreer, immensely curious in the dragonet from the rainforest. He gravitated around them, asking about what it was like there, what the tribes were like, the normal things. After Mindfreer's initial excitement, he introduced Jackson to one of his other close friends, Lichen. Soon enough, Mindfreer and Lichen started inviting them to their own games and activities, showing him around the town and generally helping him open up. For a moment, Jackson thought he was getting better! He was feeling confident again, ready to believe in himself and in his worth along with his friends. He was willing to seek out his interests again, share them quietly to his new friends, and maybe even try some new ones. Then Mindfreer left. Of course, temporarily, as it was a business trip with his parent, but Jackson couldn't help but think about the "friend" he used to have, moving in and out, confusing things for Jackson. Jackson started closing himself off again, much to Lichen's dismay. Though they still played and were close with each other, Jackson couldn't help but backtrack on the progress he had made. Mindfreer had done something differently, though, he was sending letters! The letters they exchanged helped Jackson ground himself again, remembering how far he had come and eventually asking if he wanted to come with him! One of Mindfreer's letters was an invitation to come to the Canyon Concaves with him and Lichen. Once again, Jackson's parents had approved and thought getting new air to breath was good for him!!! And anxiously, along with Lichen and his mother, and Jackson's own parents, they set off to make the trip to the land between the MudWing and SkyWing territories. While Jackson anticipated a wonderful meeting with his friend, assuming he would have been bored on a business trip with nothing for him to do, he was a little shocked to see Mindfreer had already made a handful of friends. He wasn't necessarily surprised but he couldn't help but feel a bit... jealous. And while he loves his friends and is perfectly capable of making more, putting himself in a healthier mindset is certainly going to take some time. :Relationships ::Family ::Allies :Moonbow - Old friend misses them :( :Mindfreer - Neighbor friend! thankful for him!! kinda embarrassed about relying on him though :Lichen - Neighbor friend! thinks he's cool!! has an admiration towards him for the wrong things though, because lichens trying to be so cool and icewingish, which is supposedly superior. "woah how impressive i wish i was cool" :Enigma - Little fish friend? MAN shes so sweet how come shes so interested about him and his interests?? doesnt she have expectations or think anything of him already? :Tupelo - Ooh, royal friend! thinks hes really nice but really should lean into being a prinxe!! if his family's rich, why doesnt he dress himself up!! show it off! :Citrine - EXTRA royal friend! thinks she plays royalness really well!! shes all majestic and impressive (or at least tries to be) and while he almost criticizes her for not dressing herself up, he recognizes that its harder to hop and move around in, as an active prinxess does :Rosada - Scary assosiate? honestly REALLY intimidated by her but thinks knowing or to befriend her would make him "cooler". he has a weird impression towards her that probably isnt the best intentioned but as their relationship grows he'll genuienely appreciate her and think she's pretty darned neat! :Axolotl - Chill friend! Thinks they're really nice but thinks that their genuineness can be a bit offputting. he might just be intimidated because theyre so genuine and they dont know how to respond to such authentic conversation and emotion, but eventually theyll get along and be really good friends as jackson starts to accept himself further along the story Category:RainWings Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids